


Secrets of the Forest

by grumblebee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, M/M, PWP, Semi-Non Con, Vouyerism, because of the peeping tom aspect, cliche people bathing in ponds, faux-sibling incest, incestuous vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: After a day of training Thor wanders back home through the forests of Asgard, where he happens upon a bathing beauty. Though the forest was always a safe haven for magic, Thor finds it hides other alluring secrets as well.





	Secrets of the Forest

Thor swung the sparring stick back and forth ahead of him, kicking up dust as he made his way back from the training fields. It was not that he disliked sparring practice, only that he thought it was less necessary for him than it was for his warrior companions. His palm itched for mjolnir, a relatively new gift bestowed upon him for his coming of age. Though he desired to hold it, to see it whiz through the air and meet his grip with a satisfying smack, Thor willed it to stay put in the castle at Asgard. He had already broken several doors, walls, and windows while absent mindedly daydreaming of the possibilities it wielded, and he was not keen on it happening again.

Without it, however, meant Thor was to take a long walk through the woods on his way back. Though practice had ended an hour earlier, Thor had lingered back, well aware that the firstborn prince was expected to put in more work. It left him sweaty, exhausted, and not particularly fond of the walk back...but he would do it anyway. 

Shirt in hand, with the sparring stick now doubling as a walking stick, Thor was greeted by cool shade as he slipped into the cover of the forest. The sun dried field behind him slowly faded, and deep emerald shoots lined the winding forest path. With sunlight trickling through the leaves, every breeze felt like a welcome relief, and Thor breathed it in deeply. The forest was one of Asgard’s many treasures, lush, untamed, and as many believed—full of magic. Thor smoked to himself, reminded of many tales his mother used to whisper to him before bed about the forest. It was a place for solitude, where magic beings could harness their power. Thor stepped gingerly over a log, thinking specifically about a story that involved a naughty little boy who kicked a fallen tree and disturbed a family of fae. Whether or not the forest held magic of its own, or was just a home for magic beings, Thor tread carefully—like a respectful future king should. 

But then...a noise.

Thor stopped, willing his breath to a slow puff. His ears trained for sounds of danger; twigs snapping, steel unsheathing, quickened breath. But he heard none of those. Through the rustling of the trees was the soft sound of water. A pool. Thor’s mouth went dry, the sweat on his body suddenly too sticky for comfort. How refreshing it would be to take a dip before heading back. Quietly, Thor stepped off the path, and followed the sound of water.

A smaller path had been tamped down in the underbrush, though Thor struggled to make his way through without being scratched or slapped by overgrown branches. The sound of water rose, and Thor could feel the telltale spray of a waterfall drifting on the breeze. Thor slung the shirt over his shoulder, already working to undo his lacings and jump in at the sight of water. His leggings loosened, and fell to his ankles, where he kicked them gleefully off into the brush as he marched in the nude down to the natural pool. 

The pool was secluded, hidden by high growth of bushes that ringed around the perimeter like a wall. Thor thought it strange, but paid no mind as he caught the first glimpse of water shimmering beyond the thick curtain of leaves. He put his hand to it, parting the leaves just slightly to shimmy through, but stopped suddenly at the sight of something amiss. Clothes were bundled at the far edge of the pool, laid over smooth rocks. Someone was already in this pond.

Thor let the leaves slide back silently, not wanting to alert the bather of his presence. If it was a young maiden, he did not want to embarrass himself by stumbling out in the nude, and witnessing her in her ablutions. But...what if it  _ was  _ a young maiden? He would have to make sure, wouldn’t he? Glimpse a peek to confirm before retrieving his clothes and heading back home? Heat sparked in Thor’s gut as he peeked through a small gap in the leaves.

There was indeed someone bathing, their figure obscured by the rippling water of the pool. The bather sat below the waterfall, long hair floating around them as they enjoyed the spray. Thor already liked the look of them: long black hair, swirling like inky darkness in the sparkling pool. He looked to the clothes, trying hard to discern whether the bather was a young maid, but they were too wadded up to tell. There  _ were _ other items though. A small satchel that was being used as a placemat for a picnic lunch, and an old looking book. Thor squinted at it. It looked like a fancy book. Perhaps this maid was a high born lady, sneaking off to enjoy nature in private. Perhaps he would see her again within the castle walls. Or—-

Thor held his breath as the bather stood, moving to stand directly beneath the waterfall. Below that length of inky hair was pale smooth skin. A slight frame, one with a little muscle. It wasn’t until the figure turned to dip their hair under the spray that Thor recognized them.

“ _ Loki?” _

Indeed it was. Loki, fortunately, did not hear him as he leaned his head back into the spray. Thor was taken aback. This behavior was rather odd. Loki, from the time they were children, was incredibly reserved. In the hottest summers he was bundled up from collar to heel, unwilling to share even the slightest glimpse of skin. Hel, he only ever bathed in his own private baths, never one to join Thor and his warrior for a steam. To see him here in all his natural glory was a shock. But, then again, Loki was a practicer of magic. He would often sneak off to learn new spells and incantations in private...perhaps this was his sanctuary. Thor thought of the wall of leaves surrounding the pond, and a pit dropped into his stomach. It was no natural growth, it was Loki’s doing. Another shield to keep himself from the prying eyes of others.

But Norns, Thor thought, why does he hide? 

Thor’s gaze traveled over Loki’s slick body, drinking in every detail. He was smooth skinned and slender, a touch delicate for the tastes of most Asgardian maids but not unworthy of attraction. His height, for one, perfectly complemented his figure. The sharpness of his features was softened by the way his wet locks tumbled around his face, a perfect image of grace. Thor even glanced lower, and saw no obvious reason why a man such as his brother would feel shy about his body. 

He watched silently as Loki stepped out of the spray, moving to the rocks to retrieve a cloth to wash himself. Thor froze, realizing that he had wasted his moment to turn and run. If he moved now Loki was likely to hear his rustling. His cheeks burned at the thought of being discovered lurking naked in the bushes, and in a moment of panic thought it best to wait out Loki’s bath. At some point he would return to the spray, and Thor would run like Hel, his footsteps drowned out by the rush of water. 

Instead he watched with bated breath as Loki waded back into the pond, his back turned to him as he bent down to dip the cloth into the water. And that’s when Thor saw something else amiss as Loki bent forward. The telltale flash of a slit.

Thor rubbed at his eyes. Surely they were tricking him. He had just watched his brother beneath the spray, and observed his cock and stones. But as Loki finished washing his face he bent forward again, and greeted Thor with another look. There between his legs was a cunt. 

Thor felt his heart skip at the discovery. So this is why Loki was so secretive. He was hiding a pretty little purse. Thor watched as Loki’s attention was turned to his legs, bending forward drastically to scrub at them. In doing so he treated Thor to a better look at his little secret, lips peeking out from beneath his cheeks. Thor felt his cock twitch at the sight, and he let a hand wander down to rub himself.

As his cock hardened Thor wondered if Loki had ever taken a lover. And if so, was he keen on sharing his cunt. He was well aware of Loki’s ability to shape shift. Would he magic away his secret, or keep it? 

His thoughts stopped as Loki exited the pond and took a seat on one of the smooth sun dappled rocks. With a wave of his hand Loki willed the little book into the air, hovering close so that he may read it without soaking the pages. Thor slowed his ministrations, thinking it odd that Loki would not redress before continuing to practice his magic. Anyone might hear him and come stumbling in, viewing him in all his glory. But as Loki reclined back onto the rock and mimed the flipping of pages Thor realized he was privy to something more secretive than that.

With the book hovering mid air, Thor could get a better look at the spine, squinting once more to read the faded title:  _ The Tales of Gengrude.  _ Thor’s cheeks went hot. That was no book of spells. Like many libraries, Asgard had a collection of fiction that titillated the highborn maidens, some a little more scandalous than others.  _ The Tales of Gengrude _ was in this vein; a collection of short stories where maidens were taken in fields or in barns by secret lovers. Thor had glimpsed it once, unable to read it without blushing despite his many exploits. The heat in his gut stirred at sight of Loki reading them so frivolously, lounging nude in the forest like some elusive spirit. He expected him to turn a few pages before being overcome with embarrassment, tossing the book aside for more scholarly pursuits, but Loki once again surprised.

Thor watched as a pale hand began to slink between Loki’s legs. Loki started with his cock, giving himself a few leisurely strokes as his eyes scanned the page. He had obviously gotten to a good part, because his breath quickened and a telltale flush began to creep across his chest. Thor’s own hand returned to his cock, mimicking Loki’s pace as he slowly teased himself. The pages of the book flicked by magically under Loki’s gaze, his cheeks bright pink as he read of some tantalizing tale. He then leaned back, letting his knees fall apart so that his cunt was on display. With his cock hard against his stomach, Thor could get a clear look at all of Loki, and watched hungrily as those slender fingers reached down to rub at his slit. 

At once Loki was responsive, letting out a small moan as his fingers rubbed over himself. He slid them up his crease, stopping to move circles around the perfect pink of his clit. Thor increased his pace, pumping harder as he watched Loki become wet and slick. Norns, it was wrong, but Loki was putting on a show he didn’t know he was the star of, and Thor was helpless to watch. 

Loki teased himself a moment more, spreading his legs further apart as if to invite Thor’s unseen gaze. What was going through Loki’s mind, Thor wondered. Was he a maiden in those tales, laid out for the world to see as her lover took her? His cock ached at the thought, his own mind racing with images of Loki spread open. 

Meanwhile, Loki has begun to take himself with his fingers, his pace increasing as the pages of the book flipped by faster. He must have been getting close, because his head tipped back, the book turning but unread as Loki slipped his fingers deeper inside himself. He moaned delightfully, his other hand moving to play with his clit as he leaned back against the rock. Thor matched his pace, hand pumping around his cock as he wished to be closer. To press himself up against Loki and share that delightful little secret, to—-

“ _ Fuck—-“ _

A growl rose up from Thor’s throat, escaping his lips before he realized what had happened—it was loud. Loki gasped,startled, the book dropping to the sand and the wall of leaves disappearing in his moment of surprise. Thor yelped, covering himself but paralyzed. Loki had discovered him. Worse yet, he had been discovered, legs spread in full view for Thor to see. Thor watched as Loki turned red, and he summoned the strength to speak.

“Brother, it’s not what it—“

_ “GET OUT!”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for horny nonsense! If you like what you see, leave a comment and brighten my day!


End file.
